Salvation's End Game
by YourForever
Summary: soo a little GI JANE fic for y'all rnJordan gets some lovin' and so does Flea gasp they have sex people don't get all shocked you have been warned. there is mature content in this!


Disclaimer: Don't belong to me, if they did i would not be a starving student! Did i mention i'm starving...? please don't sue me.

Rating: this one would be R! They have sex people don't act all shocked when you read that!

ps. i'm still a bit of a fanficion virgin...this is my second post. So please review. And if you hate it then don't tell me cause i don't care. Enjoy!

Pps the lines from the movie belong to the writers not me.

Salvation's End Game

She bashed her hand against the wall for the second time. She could feel the trickle of blood mixing with the water and sweat running over her body. She could feel his eyes on her. He was watching her from the door to the showers. His gaze raked down her back, and she wanted to scream. She could still feel the salt of the ocean burning away at the back of her throat. She didn't need this right now. She didn't need him there, watching her. She could feel him dissecting her. She turned her head slowly, water dripping from her nose.

"The Israeli's tried it, women in combat."

She met his eyes and walked towards him. Her skin was crawling with his gaze, she wanted him to touch her. Smooth away the bruises of training, make her forget all the shit that she had gone through, just for a while. Make the world fade. But he couldn't know that.

"permission to get dressed sir?"

"It seems the men couldn't get used to the sight of women being blown open. The Israeli men would linger over the wounded females... often to the detriment of the mission."

Jordan took a step closer to him. She could feel his breath grazing over her skin. The skin around her nipples began to tighten, and she prayed he wouldn't notice.

"Sir, someone mentioned that you received the Navy Cross, may I ask what you got it for?"

"Since it has bearing on this conversation... For pulling a 210 pound man out of a burning tank."

"I see, so when a man tries to rescue another man he's a hero. But when he's tries to rescue a woman... he's just gone soft."

"Could you have pulled that man clear lieutenant?" She lowered her eyes for a moment. "You couldn't even pull your own body mass out of the water today." She ground her teeth. She couldn't stand this anymore. Him playing with her, when all she wanted him to do was slam her against the wall and drag his lips over her body. She made to shoulder past him, brushing against him as she went.

"England went out with a stress fracture." She stopped suddenly, the feel of his rough uniform still lingering upon her skin. "That puts you in charge Lieutenant."

She spun around on her heel. "McCool's that same rank..." that was where he cut her off.

"You were commissioned a month earlier, which makes you senior officer." She stared up at him. The only thing more evident in her eyes than desire was fear. The horrifying fear of failure.

He made to walk out of the shower room, closing the gap between them as he did. "Remember lieutenant there are no bad crews, just bad leaders.

She stared up at him as he said this. Taken aback by his words. She was surprised that he was even able of displaying this amount of comfort. Of course he would have to do this, to make her want him that little bit more. Every inch of her was screaming, and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to lean down and kiss her. But she knew that he wouldn't. It would be unacceptable. They would both be court marshaled. Not a good career move for either of them, but it didn't change that she was desperate to feel his lips on hers. She looked away from his eyes, that was when she felt his hand circle around the back of her neck.

"Jordan," the use of her name shocked her. "Don't try to be a hero." She stared into his eyes. He looked desperately confused. She could only stare up at him.

His lips grazed over hers before she knew he had even lowered his head. It was like fire running over her skin. She could feel every nerve in her body screaming, as her skin sang with the feel of his hand on the back of her neck and his lips brushing past hers. They couldn't do this. He stepped back. She could see the desperation to keep his face calm, and not let the storms in his eyes begin to show. He stepped past her, brushing his shoulder against hers and calmly placed one foot in front of the other.

She leaned against the shower wall, her breath coming in gasps. He had spun her head and she couldn't think straight any longer. She could barely stand. Slowly she reached a hand out, grabbing for her towel. She worked it slowly over her body, trying to slow her breathing down. She couldn't believe the fire burning in her veins. She grabbed for her pants and pulled them on quickly. Not bothering with her bra she pulled her t-shirt over her head. The Material scratched against her tender skin.

She walked slowly out of the shower room. She could barely feel her feet grazing over the ground. She found her way to the barracks. Skin tingling. She could feel herself burning up with desire. She saw Flea's bed first. He looked sweet and tired as he lay on his back. His eyes staring at the ceiling. She dropped her belongings on her bed and walked towards his. She could never justify this.

Flea saw her out of the corner of his eye. She moved slowly, like a cat on the prowl, and he felt distinctly like her pray.

She reached down and touched his hand when she reached the edge of his bed. They had talked late at night before, but he had the feeling that tonight was different, tonight was very different. She had something else in mind.

He climbed out of bed, grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his head. He followed her to the munitions house. She looked up at him. He could smell desire on her. He had no idea what had gotten into her. She reached up slowly and ran a hand over his check. He bent his head into her hand. He had lost track of how many times he had wanted this to happen. How many times he had been desperate for this to happen, and he had never fathomed the idea that it actually would. He didn't deserve her. She was beautiful, even without hair, and covered in sweat and grime, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She raised herself up on her toes and kissed him gently at first. Then she grabbed him behind the neck and pulled his face hard against hers. Her tongue slide over his, gliding through his mouth and drawing his tongue into hers. This was all his dreams come true. This was Jordan.

He pulled his head back from her, her strong hands on his neck made this a difficult task at first. He stared down at her. He knew his eyes showed his desperation for her.

He needed to be kissing her. He had been needing to kiss her since the first day he had met her and she had walked across the mess hall.

"Jordan," his voice broke slightly, "what's wrong?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Nothings wrong. We live in hell, nothings wrong." She could feel a tear hiding behind her eye and she begged herself not to let it show. It was a loosing battle and it slipped from behind her eye in a perfect trail down the slope of her cheek. She couldn't believe she was doing this, letting him see her cry.

"You're right we do live in hell. But this is the hell that we want? Isn't it?"

"I'm just tired of being fucked with Flea. I'm tired of being a guinea pig. I'm sick and tired of this shit."

"We all are."

"Flea, I just want it to all go away, for a while."

"You know it will be back in the morning."

"I know, that doesn't mean it has to be here tonight."

Flea stared down at her, her eyes glistening, and in that moment he would have walked through fire for her, he would have died for her, and he would have done so with a smile on his face. He reached out and grabbed her. Pulling her close and bringing his lips down to hers crushing them in a kiss of pure desperation. Desperation to escape, escape hell, escape life, and be so much more than he knew he would ever be to her.

He slid down her body till his knees hit the floor. In that moment she was his goddess. She leaned down and smothered his lips with hers. Joining him on the floor. He lifted a hand as their tongues tangled and pushed lightly on her shoulder. She lay down slowly under him. The concrete floor was ice cold against her back. The chill made her screaming skin shiver.

Flea slid his hand down to her waist, slowly slipping it under her shirt. He moved his lips to her stomach, aching muscles straining against her skin he lightly brushed his lips over her belly. sliding her shirt up as he moved slowly towards her neck.

As he revealed her breasts he thought he would loose his mind right then. He slowly dipped his head and took one nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue lightly over the raised flesh. He could feel her arch her back, pushing her breast more forcefully against his mouth. He removed his head from her breast and slowly kissed his way up her body. Taking small nips around the base of her neck. He could feel her skin shiver against him.

She reached her hands out to pull his hips closer to her. Sliding her hands up his back, dragging his shirt along with. She pulled it over his head and relished in the feel of his skin against hers. She needed this. She needed to escape, to run away in his flesh. He moved so that his knees were resting between her thighs. Working his way back down her body he worked the button and zipper open of her army issued pants.

He leaned back as he slid them down her legs. Relishing in the sight of her body exposed before him. She was a truly amazing creature. Perfect. And the fact that she wanted him in this moment blew his mind.

She reached her hands out to him and he knelled forward, kissing her gently. She reached for his shorts and pulled them down slightly. He suddenly realized that he didn't have a condom. He leaned back

"I don't..."

"Don't worry about it." She pulled him roughly back down and kissed him hard. He gentled the kiss as he slowly positioned himself.

He moved slowly. Gently entering her body, this was his euphoria.

She was shocked by his gentleness. She had expected, hard, rough, almost painful, anything but this. This was curiously different, and tender. She raised her hips slowly to meet his. They fell into a rhythm that he would occasionally disrupt, just to keep her guessing. He could feel her getting closer. To that point where she would forget this world. He slowly pushed her towards that place. Towards tonight's version of salvation.

He felt her tighten around him as she finally let out a soft moan and threw her hips sharply against his. It was that moan that drew him over his own precipice and he crashed into oblivion.

He slowly pulled away from her to settle beside her, one hand on her stomach, the other supporting her head.

"Jordan," he whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to know that the moment i first laid eyes on you, I started falling for you."

The expression in her eyes was one of shock and complete understanding. In a way she had known that he felt that way for her. That was why it had been his bed she had gone to and not Wickwire's or one of the other men. She needed someone to be good to her in that moment.

"More than that, I fell in love with you."

She reached over and ran a hand over his cheek, drawing him towards her for a short kiss.

"I know, but tomorrow I will have forgotten about this, and we'll be living in hell all over again."

Flea let an inaudible sigh escape from between his lips and resigned himself to the fact that the only good things in this place were dreams, and he prayed for more dreams as he reached for his shirt on the floor. Scratchy material never enough to sooth away the incomprehensible loss he felt at the end of this dream.


End file.
